


An Act of Affection

by prosa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosa/pseuds/prosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic "I don't want anyone to see me in this state, especially not HIM, but then they meet and fluff happens".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Affection

"Please, don’t make me meet anyone I know", Veda thought as she entered Boston airport. She had been invited to lunch at Nordhagen Beach as thanks for helping them with some raiders that had given them trouble. On her way back to the Prydwen, she was ambushed by some bloatflies, leaving her cover in the stuff bloatflies are made of. She managed to rinse most of it away from her face and hair, grateful that Codsworth always made sure she had purified water with her. But there was only so much a quick rinse could do. All she wanted was to get back to the Prydwen, take a shower and change into new, clean clothes.

She navigated through the airport, avoiding the areas where she knew most of the Brotherhood soldiers usually were. It wasn’t until she was at the top of the stairs she saw anyone. Of course, the only person in the room was the only person she really didn’t want to meet right now.

Elder Maxson. The leader of the Brotherhood. Her superior officer. And the man she had kissed a few days ago. The man she hadn’t spoken to since.

"Of all the people…" she thought as he turned around to see who was coming up the stairs. His usual frown quickly turned into a much softer expression. She walked towards him, feeling extra self-concious about the state of herself and her clothing.

“Paladin”, he greeted her. There was a warmth in his voice and in his eyes she had only seen and heard once before. A warmth that made the butterflies in her stomach come to life again.

She greeted him back, thankful that nobody else was around to witness the blush spreading across her face. He smiled at her, asking her if she was allright. “Bloatflies”, she replied. “They should have known better than to mess with you”, Arthur smirked. She was usually good at expressing herself, but the way he looked at her made her forget all the words she knew. Instead of opening her mouth and risking saying something stupid, she settled for smiling and nodding.

For a moment they stood there, feeling the heavy weight of the unspoken words between them.

As he open his mouth to speak, a group of newly recruited initiates and the vertibird pilot approached them.

“Sorry for the delay, sir”, the pilot said as she saluted him.

“No problem”, he said, as he started to help everyone get aboard. Veda noticed that his voice and expression had now switched back to the one belonging to the Elder, the leader.

By the time they were ready for departure, Veda found herself pressed up against Maxson. While she didn’t mind standing this close to him, she usually pictured it with far less strangers standing just as close as he did. She was, however, grateful that the smell of bloatfly was not as pungent anymore. As they prepared for departure, she grabbed the rail in the ceiling. Their eyes met again, and the sudden feeling of his fingers lacing hers made the butterflies come crashing back. She gripped his hand firmer, confirming the welcomness of this act of affection was.

Moments later, they were standing on the deck of the Prydwen. Both of them had helped the new recruits off the vertibird observing in silence Captain Kells leading them to the entrance. As they saw the back of the last recruit disappear, Maxson turned to face her.

“We should… talk… later, paladin”, he said. The playful expression in his eyes made her knees weak. She swallowed hard, trying to hide this overwhealming sensation of excitement.

“Certainly, sir”, she answered, as calmly as she could muster.

Maxson gave her a quick nod before he left to formally greet the initiates inside.

Veda turned her attention to her pip-boy, pretending to read while biting her lip to stop herself from exploding with joy.


End file.
